How did I get Here?
by MystriousCraze
Summary: What happens when Blair runs away the night she supposedly had sex with Nate? She goes back to conneticut to reconnect with herself, she might find a friend, a romance and  a new life she never espected. CHAIR! ROGAN!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer:_I do not own Gossip Girls nor Gilmore Girls. If I did Chuck and Blair would be married already and Jenny would be dead.

How did I get Here?

How did I get here? How did things end up so badly that I ended up in Connecticut, the place I vowed I would get away from?

Oh yeah now I remember I slept with my ex-boyfriend's best friend and then I was about to sleep with him (my ex-boyfriend) when I felt extremely guilty and left him in the room, ran home (well I didn't run, but I left none the less), got on my knees and begged my mom to let me return to our house in Connecticut. When she asked why I told her I needed to breathe some air, and get away from the city.

So that is the story of how I ended up in a limo on my way to our estate in Hartford.

I was supposed to be happy to be back, but how could I when my life was so screwed up?

And you want to know the worst part? I pulled a Serena, except only Serena knows I left and transferred to Chilton Academy.

Apparently they had no more spots, but when they saw my last name, school records and the donation my parents were willing to give, they accepted me immediately.

This could be good, I kept repeating but really how could it?

I missed Chuck, though I would never admit it. I missed him because who was going to help me establish a higharchy at this school? Who was going to help me plot the downfall of the people who stand in my way? Who was I going to have a battle of the wits with? Who was going to tell I was beautiful, no matter what?

A tear fell on my cheek. I was so sad to be leaving New York, but after the horrible things Nate said how was I going to stay there?

Nate reacted horribly when I told him I was not a virgin anymore, he called me a whore, a slut, he compared me to a... to a horse.

All that just because I told him that I could not have sex with him, since he no longer was the one my butterflies fluttered for.

They now fluttered for Chuck.

How could I have been so stupid as to believe that he would understand, since it was the way he felt with Serena.

I felt the limo stop, I rolled down the window and there it was the Waldorf estate, it was big. It had 12 bedrooms, 14 bathrooms, multiple living rooms and the kitchen was enormous. The whole house was gigantic, more like a castle than a house.

I could not believe I was going to be living here alone, with the exception of maids and cooks. Dorota was with me, in that fact I did find a little comfort.

Tomorrow was going to be the first day of school. I was so nervous which was ridiculous, but really how should I react when everything I worked so hard for was taken away from me.

Forget about it, Blair! I commanded myself. I would not think about the past, only the future.

I got out of the limo and walked up the steps to the doors, I rang the door bell, knowing the servants were there getting the house ready for my arrival.

The door opened and the first thing I saw was Dorota, she had arrived yesterday, I had stayed back in New York shopping and talking to Serena about Monday, knowing I would never show up to Constance again. Serena had tried to talk me out of it, I never gave in. I really needed a new beginning.

I hugged Dorota, something she did not see coming. She froze, but returned it with force, I pulled back and saw that she was smiling, why could I not be like that?

"So where is my room?" I asked her.

"Follow me, Miss Blair." She said and walked upstairs, there was a long hallway, she turned to the left, there were 2 doors against the walls and at the end there was another door. She opened the last door at the end of the hallway.

The room was beautiful; it was decorated in gold and cream color scheme. The bed was made up to perfection and the room itself was humongous. In the corner where the suitcases I sent with Dorota yesterday, there was a knock on the door and I saw one of the maids carrying the other suitcases I came with.

"I no unpack, I know Miss Blair like to do that herself." Said Dorota explaining the suitcases.

"Thank you Dorota I should start unpacking," I said and made my way to the suitcases, "you may leave." I said, the next thing I heard was the door being closed.

I unzipped one of my large Louis Vuitton suitcases and I realized this one had my shoes and jewelry in it. I closed the suitcase up and pulled it into the large walk in closet. There I started taking out the shoes and putting them in the shoe rack. I took out her Louboutins, Manolos and Choos. When I finished putting away my shoes, I took her jewelry bow and set it on my new vanity, since that would be its permanent home now. I moved onto the rest of the suitcases and soon she was finished. She walked over to the window and looked out and noticed it was dark. I also saw a limo, much like Chuck's pass, at this I felt her heart clench; I so totally missed New York. There was a knock on the door. I turned around and walked to the door and opened it, standing there was Dorota. I raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'what are you doing here'.

"Dinner ready Miss Blair." Said Dorota and walked away.

I quickly followed her. I arrived to the dining room only to be greeted by a table for 18 people, with only one place set.

"Dorota!" I called, the maid came scurrying in.

"Yes Miss Blair?" she asked.

"Is there some place I could eat that is not so grand?" I asked.

"No Miss Blair all rooms in house like this." She answered.

I sighed, I guess this was my life from now on, I never really minded eating alone, but now for some reason it bothered me a lot.

"Ok, well bring out the first course." I said and sat down. Almost immediately a new maid came in with a bowl of soup. She set it in front of me and she left. That's pretty much how I spent the rest of the evening, all alone.

At least tomorrow would be better I had school. When I finished I walked upstairs and took a shower. When I was done I got into bed and just lay there. There was no TV to distract myself with, no movies, only my cellphone and IPod to be distracted with. At that moment I was glad the house had good cellphone coverage.

I pressed number 2 the phone started ringing; I waited a bit before Serena finally answered.

"Hi S," I said timidly.

"Hey B!" she answered brightly, "what's going on?"

"Nothing I am laying in my bed, all alone in a big mansion, did you know I had a 5 course meal at a table for 18 people all alone, I hate it here!"

"To tell you the truth I would be worried if you were not sleeping alone," the blonde giggled, which Blair did too, "but seriously B if you are so miserable why don't you come back?"

"Because I am afraid of what people will say of me, I slept with a guy and lost my virginity 2 hours after I broke up with my boyfriend of 4 years."

"Blair it's not like people could call you a slut it's not like you slept with Nate too."

"I don't care it's for the best, or at least I tell myself it is. Hey can you convince your mother to let you come and visit this weekend?"

"For you my mom would let me come live with you, she knows how responsible and dedicated to school you are, so of course she would let me come."

"Good."

"But Blair remember you told me that you were born to Hartford society, you will fit in inn time at all, don't worry, did you not mention having a best friend you kind of lost contact with?"

"Yeah Rory, but how do I know who she is?"

"Internet" replied Serena in a DUH! Tone of voice.

"S, not everybody has GG stalking them like we do."

"Whatever I have to go, family dinner, Van Der Woodsens and Bass."

"Say hi to everyone for me."

"Will do B, bye love you, remember that." Finished Serena.

"Love you too S!" she said and hung up.

She closed her eyes, trying to erase the memories of that night and what happened with Nate. She felt herself slipping and eventually she fell asleep.

The images of Nate dissolved and turned into butterflies, there I was standing in the middle of a beautiful meadow, and I was wearing a blue sundress. I was sitting down, I felt someone wrap their arms around me, at first I thought Nate, but when I turned to see who it was there was Chuck Bass, I smiled at him and he looked like he was going to do the same until is expression darkened. The flawless blue sky turned stormy grey, the green pastures died and the perfect meadow, instead of being warm and happy turned dead and cold.

"What's wrong, Chuck?" I asked, in a whisper.

"You." He answered.

"What, why?" I asked bewildered, Chuck had never acted this way with me.

"You disgust me..." he said and continued the speech that Nate had given me.

"No." I interrupted when he was closed to fishing.

"What?" he asked.

"I am not a horse I did not sleep with Nate because I want you." I as tears slid down my cheeks.

"Like I can believe you, slut." He said and walked away. I followed him into the forest that was near.

"Chuck!" I called, again and again; I finally found a light in the middle, standing there was Serena. I got close to her and I cried in her arms, she held me and protected me from everything harmful.

"Blair!" she said.

"What?" I asked my voice trembling.

"You will find him." She whispered, before she too disappeared.

"Serena!" I called. The light was gone. "Serena! Please do not leave me! I need you! Please!" I screamed.

"Blair!" I heard another voice say. "Blair, Blair!"

I stood there for a moment before I understood. I was asleep, it was just a dream, and chuck was not the one that said those horrible things to me.

The person kept saying my name they got louder and louder, I turned around to look behind me, there was nothing there. I did not understand.

And was when I woke up. The first thing I saw was Dorota, she was shouting my name.

"Calm down Dorota." I said and sat up I told her she could leave and she did. I looked at my clock its 6 and school started at 7:30, but Dorota understood that I liked to get ready with time to spare.

I get up and go to my vanity and brush my hair, when I finish plugging in my curling iron. I got up and walked into my closet I took out the navy pleated skirt, blazer, and the white shirt that where uniform required, which had been altered. I then got out white stalking, black Armani flats, and a Louis Vuitton backpack I had recently acquired.

I got dressed, and by the time I was done so was the curling iron, so I sat down in front of the vanity and did my hair. When I was finished, I reached for my black hairband with a big bow on it and placed it on my head. For jewelry she decided to just wear a simple gold chain that had a charm on it, half a heart, the other half Serena had it.

She turned on her IPod and put on her earphones. She checked her cellphone too see if she had any messages, there was only one from Serena.

**Call me! u need 2 know this 4 2morrow! – S**

Talk about cryptic. What could Serena want now?

I looked at my clock it was 7 now, I could call her when I get to school because no way was Serena up this early. I walked downstairs. Dorota was waiting for me with a smoothie in hand.

"Thanks." I said and took it as I walked out. Waiting in the stairs for me was a limo I quickly got into it and it drove me to the school. I just sat there waiting to arrive while sipping my smoothie. I looked out the window and saw the same limo from yesterday come out of a drive way. I caught a glimpse at the house, it was very big and it was very Victorian. It made me wonder who lived there.

The limo finally stopped at the front the school I got out and walked up the stairs. The hallways were crowded already, people getting things before going to class, girls talking to their friends about the latest gossip. All of the sudden everybody noticed the new girl, and quieted down. Blair felt extremely uncomfortable being the object of interest, but she did not show it instead she just walked down the hall as f nothing could bother her; she walked until she reached the main office, which luckily for her was at the end of the hallway. There was a lady there, she looked up and saw me, with a surprised expression I might add.

"How can I help you dear?" she asked me.

"Hi, my name is Blair Waldorf I just transferred here from Constance Billard's in New York and I was wondering if you could give me my class schedule and information." I said with a smile and innocent expression.

"Of course dear," she smiled back and reached for a folder then handed it to me "in there is all that information plus your locker, where you will find your books."

"Thank you." I said.

"Did you say you are from New York?" she asked me.

"Yes, I am." I decided to keep the act a little bit longer.

"Well this sure is an unusual week, 3 new students, 2 from New York and another from a different school in Connecticut." She informed me with a smile. I smiled back and I left to find my locker. When I finally found it I had a little trouble opening it up. But I finally did it. I looked at my schedule, I had French first period. This was going to be easy.

When I finished I saw a girl drop her books. I was never the nice type but this was a new school so what the hell, why not?

So I went over and helped her, she obviously did not have a good experience with people helping her, because when I handed her back her book she looked at me suspiciously.

"Hi, my name is Blair Waldorf, I'm new." I said as an explanation. I looked her in the eyes a spark of recognition shone in her eyes.

"Hi I'm Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden, but everybody calls me Rory." She finished. Then it clicked, Rory!

"OMG Rory, your grandparents aren't by any chance Emily and Richard Gilmore are they?" I asked.

"They are, and your mom is not by any chance Eleanor Waldorf fashion designer, is she?"

"Yes she is, I know you!" I said excitedly.

"OMG! Blair it's been a long time she said and we hugged like the friends we were. "So what are you doing back in Hartford?"

"I needed to escape New York City there was too much drama happening in my life." I felt my phone ring, I reached for it in my backpack. I finally found it and checked caller ID it was Serena. "Excuse me I have to answer this call."

"S? What's wrong?"

"B! You are never going to believe what I heard!"

"What did you hear!"

"Nate told everybody he slept with you!" she exclaimed madly. What! Nate had told everybody we had sex no way. I was going to destroy him! I do not care if I am in a different state, he will be socially ruined.

"Blair is something wrong?" asked Rory.

"Not at all, I just received some disturbing news" I told her. I then turned back to Serena "Pass on a message from me, tell him I will ruin him and get evidence that says I did not sleep with him. Serena I've got to go!" i finished.

"Ok B. take care, I will definitely pass on the message." She said and hung up.

I turned to Rory, "Sorry about that it's just that no matter where I go my past always catches up, so what's new with you I have not seen you in what? 7 years?" she said smiling the whole way through.

"Yeah 7 years, not much I have a boyfriend, and my mom and dad have finally gotten what about you?" she asked.

"Too long to explain here how about we catch up at lunch, my story is ten times longer than yours. I have to get to class I'll see you at lunch ok?" I said and walked away. I walked into the bathroom, when the bell finally rung I decided to call Chuck, if he was in New York I could definitely destroy Nate especially when i tell him the true version of things.

I got out my cellphone and called him. I waited for what seemed an eternity before he answered his cellphone.

"Waldorf,"

"Bass, I need your help."

"As much as I would like to help I don't think I can be of assistance." He said shortly.

"Why not?" I said walking out of the bathrooms.

"Well you see I am not in New-" he was cut off by something at the same time I turned the corner and stumbled into someone.

"What are you going here?" I asked.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamer:_I do not own Gossip Girls nor Gilmore Girls. If I did Chuck and Blair would be married already and Jenny would be dead.

Blair's POV

"_What are you going here?" I asked._

I looked up to see Chuck's smoldering hazel eyes.

"My my, Waldorf, it seems I was right we are inevitable." He said. And the butterflies that were currently occupying the pit of my stomach went into a wild frenzy.

"Bass, what are you doing here?" I asked my voice cool and distant.

"I should ask you the same thing, Blair." He sneered.

"Mine is too long to explain in such short time, I think you should go first."

"See that's where you are wrong, mine starts way before we were even born, I assume yours doesn't have such a long time span." He smirked.

"I don't have time for this, mine is a really long story, and I need to get to French, not to mention I do not even know where the classroom is." I said a little annoyed.

"Let's meet for lunch." He said, I wanted to say yes, but then I remembered I was going to have lunch with Rory. Grr.

"I can't I already have plans with an old friend, I have not seen _her_ in a long time." I stressed the _her_ so he would not get jealous. "Meet me after school at my house I have some social plotting to do." I said, we exchanged addresses and walked to our respective classes, which funnily enough was the same class we walked into class together and the teacher introduced us. We sat at the back of the class, where people would not ogle at us. It was weird being in the same classroom as Chuck, but not recognizing anyone else.

I spent the rest of the day kind of like that, I realized, Chuck and I had a lot of classes together.

At lunch we separated and I ran off to find Rory, which was not very hard, I found her by her locker.

"Hey, Rory!" I said.

"Blair! Do you want to go to the cafeteria for lunch?" she asked and I tried not to faint. I forgot they had a cafeteria, no steps.

"Can we leave the school to eat lunch?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Yes, but where do you want to go?" she asked.

"We can go anywhere you want I just don't want to tell you my whole story some place where people might overhear us."

"Ok, there is a restaurant near b if you want to walk, we can talk on the way there." Rory suggested.

"Sure let's do it." I said. We walked out of the school and I started talking.

"Well I guess I should start by telling you that after I left here I met Serena van der Woodsen, she is currently my best friend; Nathaniel 'Nate' Archibald ex- Charles 'Chuck' Bass."

"Wait, what is Chuck to you?" she asked, and I wished I could say something but I myself did not know the answer.

"Well it's complicated, just listen to the story." I said and continued. "Well Nate and I started dating and we became official at 14, it was all fine except Serena was kind of a party girl and often got into trouble Chuck and I had to save her from. I became 'queen bee', with the help of Chuck we plotted and schemed our way to the top. Everything was fine, perfect even, until we were 16 and all attended a wedding. There Serena got totally wasted and ended up having sex with Nate; mind you we were still dating. The next day Serena was gone and Nate became distant and I got closer to Chuck, he was there when my father left and he became my Serena and I would go shopping with him. It was actually a lot of fun, believe it or not." I giggled. "But Chuck doesn't have the best reputation he is a playboy to say the least."

She stopped when she heard the beeping sound coming from her backpack; she would have to check her cellphone later.

"Well anyways when Serena came back I found out what happened between her and Nate. I eventually broke up with Nate and went to Chuck's club opening." She looked around and realized they were at the restaurant.

"Continue," said Rory engrossed in the whole story.

"At the club opening, it was a burlesque club, keep that in mind, I sat with Chuck and we started talking, then he dared me to go up and dance on stage with the strippers. So I did and he could not believe it. After I got down he offered to give me a ride home in his limo. So I got in and I kissed him. He asked me if I was sure I wanted to loose my virginity to him, I said yes and well you get the picture."

"Wow, that's drama, but I do not understand why you came back."

"Patience is a virtue Rory, that's coming up next." I said as the waiter took our order. "That was the day before my seventeenth birthday the next day I went to a church and found him outside in his limo we got into a fight and I uninvited him. He came anyway and when Nate didn't show up I felt depressed and he came up to console me. He even gave me a beautiful necklace I had wanted. After that we had an affair, and when Nate said he wanted to be my date at cotillion I accepted. I went with him and Chuck, jealous, made it seem like I was having an affair with Carter, a St. Jude's graduate, and ruined my cotillion. So I left and I found Nate we went up to a room with him and we were going to have sex, but I stopped him. I told him the truth about me not being a virgin anymore and he got furious." I stopped because the food had arrived, not that I was particularly hungry. When the waiter left I took a bite of the Panini I had ordered before I continued. "he said horrible things he said that I was a whore, a slut, and he compared me to a horse." I said, bitterness evident in my voice. "And that is why I wanted to get out of Manhattan, everybody just judges, and even though I am the best at it, they plot and scheme and I am so sick of it. I just need to breathe and explore my feelings and butterflies."

"Butterflies?" she asked me, looking at me skeptically.

"Yeah," I said and smiled " he told me he had butterflies for me, and I told him to murder them and I think he did murder them. But tell me about you."

"Well nothing interesting has happened, except my mom bought a house in Hartford, so we are living there now, I see my dad a lot more, so I like it, oh, did I mention I have a boyfriend?"

"No, do tell."

"Well his name is dean, he lives in Stars Hollow."

"Last name?" I asked.

"Forrester."

"What does his family do?" I asked interested I had not heard of any Foresters around Connecticut or New York.

"Well he is not exactly Hartford Society."

I raised my eyebrows at this statement, "Do your grandparents approve?" I asked, knowing her mother would probably approve if he was not a society type boy.

"Well they have not met him yet." She mumbled.

"Good luck with that then, speaking of which I have to go and say hello to your grandparents."

"Of course I will tell them you are in town they absolutely adore you, and so does my mom."

They continued talking about meaningless subjects until they were done with they're lunch. Blair even told her about Gossip Girl.

Blair went for her wallet, she had insisted on paying for dinner, she took the opportunity to get her cellphone out.

She paid for lunch and checked her messages, there were 3. The first one was gossip girl.

Hear ye, hear ye. Our Queen B has apparently lost her v card. Guess she is no longer our virgin queen. But that is not all, apparently our B and C have pulled a 'Serena', I wonder where they might be now. If anybody sees these two send me the info.

You know you love me,

XOXO

Gossip Girl

I nearly fainted. Chuck was going to be so mad or not, and I don't know what would wound me the worst.

"Blair?" Rory said, concern evident in her voice. I handed her the my phone. She read it quickly. "I don't understand. I assume you are queen b," I nodded slightly. "And Nate is N?"

"Yes. What don't you understand'"

"What is a 'Serena'?"

"Disappearing in the middle of the night, without warning."

She handed me back my cellphone.

"I don't feel so well, I don't think I can go back to school."

"Ok, do you have a ride home?"

"Yes, I just need to call them,"

"Do you want me to go with you?" she asked.

"No, really I am sure that it isn't anything Dorota cannot take care of. Go before you're late to school." She looked at me skeptically, but she eventually said goodbye. I called my driver to come pick me up at the restaurant. He came within 5 minutes. I told him to take me home and he did. When I got there I went to my room and cried, I let it all out, I cried because of everything, Nate's cruelness, to remorse about how I treated Chuck.

Nobody's POV

When Rory arrived to school classes continued as normal, except she was worried about Blair, after hearing how her life changed dramatically since she left Connecticut she felt bad for her. After that text she knew Blair would be devastated, she might not have seen Blair in 7 year's but that didn't mean she couldn't read her friend like the palm of her hand.

She continued classes as normal. She was walking down the hall when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry I wasn't looking." She said immediately.

"It's no problem," he replied she looked up to see a stranger, dark and handsome. "My name is Chuck Bass." He said and extended his hand.

She took and replied, "Rory Gilmore-Hayden." The something in her brain clicked. He was Chuck Bass. "OMG! I know who you are, I hate your best friend." She said and regretted it almost immediately.

"Are you sure you aren't confused, people usually hate me and love Nathaniel." He smirked.

"After what he did to Blair.." she stopped herself abruptly and clamped her hand to her mouth, she really should stop talking.

"You know Blair?"

"Yes, I just went to lunch with her, I've known her for a long time. And I saw her this morning and she suggested we go to lunch."

"Do you know where she is?" he asked.

"Yes, she went home, she said she was feeling sick and after that text message who wouldn't be but I mean the lies in it, you know don't you..." she started to rambled.

"Wait what lies?" that had definitely caught chuck's attention.

"I really should stop talking. But you should ask Blair."

"Before you said that Nate had done something to Blair what was it?"

"I really don't know, talk to Blair, I feel like I have already said too much and that she will be mad at me. Any way I have to class, see you around." Said Rory and she left.

What Rory had said intrigued him a lot. What had Nate done to Blair? What had he said? He was definitely going to her house now.

TBC

I should explain some things.

Lorelai did move to stars hollow, but only for a short period of time, before she lived with her parents and finished college. She did not marry Christopher but they were very close after Rory was born.

Rory tends to spill secrets when she rambles.

Sorry I did not include Logan in this one. But he is coming..


End file.
